


A Very Special Goblin King Birthday Surprise

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: It's another birthday for the GK and things don't go as planned, but they sort of work out anyway. Sarah's is preparing, Goblins are plotting, and Jareth is Jareth, annoyed, sexy, and tight panted. There might be some very deserved goblin traumatizing activity. M/E because you know what I'm talking about.





	A Very Special Goblin King Birthday Surprise

Sarah hummed as she worked. It was a special day, and she wanted to make it a night to be remembered. She had carefully chosen every ingredient of the evening. The right food that her lover adored, the right candles, the right music.

It was her love's birthday and she wanted it to be special because it was the first birthday she was sharing with him. The simple truth was she didn't even know how old he was. It could be anywhere from hundreds to thousands. She was afraid, as as many birthdays he must have had, and as many lovers he most likely had on said birthdays, that she would be hard pressed to make it memorable in any way.

Her beloved was The Goblin King. The man who granted her wish at 15, and whisked her brother away to his castle, forcing her to grow up and win him back. She had managed to win, returning home with Toby safe in his bed.

She was triumphant, but it had left her haunted. She found herself, for the next few years, dreaming and thinking of him. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and the look of devastation upon his face the last time she had seen him called to her.

She had went to school, had plenty of friends and activities, got a job as a teacher which she loved, but he was always there in the back of her mind, and sometimes the memories of him slipped to the front.

So one night several months before this one, after years of contemplation, she called, and he came.

They became lovers that night, unable to stop the powerful emotions overwhelming their senses. With an hour of being reunited, he was between her thighs, fucking her until she screamed his name so loud his ears rang.

With Jareth back in her life, came the goblins visiting her too. They were part and parcel of being involved with their king. Most of the time she didn't mind, and made sure to have their favorite treats on hand.

This night, as with all nights his visits included intimacy, they were barred from her home.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Sarah, the goblins had their own plans for their King's present.  
********************************************************************************************

Boggy, Birdbrain, and Cretin tiptoed into the throne room. Looking around, they breathed a sigh a relief to see the throne empty.

Numbskull, adjusting his fry pan hat, waved them over. "Did ya git it?" He asked in his gravelly voice.

Birdbrain nodded. "Yup, we's found it. Was hard too. Kingy's potions not labeled. Made Goofball, and Dippy, and Flatface try."

"Where they at." Numbskull asked, looking around.

Boggy pointed. Goofball had sprouted wings and was flying above them. "Flatface sleeping, and Dippy in Cretin's pocket. Small now."

"Ohhhh. Poor Dippy." This came from Numskull's companion Stinky.

Cretin handed Numskull the potion that had cause Flatface to immediately pass out. They had dragged him to the door of the throne room and left there, snoring.

They had been formulating a surprise for their King's birthday for several days. Time was getting short, as he often said, and they needed to finish. They had gotten almost everything they needed there was just one more thing they needed to do, and their big surprise would be complete.

The King would be down soon from his chambers to declare his birthday celebration had officially begun, so they hurried off.  
********************************************************************************************

Sarah had spent hours getting ready. She took a long bath, chose the scents Jareth preferred on her, and purchased a new burgundy silk teddy with a matching silky robe. It was one of Jareth's favorite colors. Subtle makeup, her hair brushed to hang down in dark soft thick waves down her back. She was checking herself in the mirror when she heard a small pop that announced she had a visitor.

"Laaady?" Came a high pitched sing song voice.

Sarah tightened her robe and went into the kitchen, where the goblins typically preferred to pop in. Well, that Jareth had commanded they pop in, just in case they were occupied. She smiled when she saw it was a group of particularly mischievous goblins that often got into real trouble with their king.

_They must have pissed him off and they came here for a brief respite._

"Hey guys, what's up?" Going to the cookie jar to retrieve their favorite treats.

 _They maybe just want to get a snack before being blocked from popping in for the evening_. She thought as retrieved a stack of cookies to hand out.

"Oh no Lady, we don't wants cookies." The one call Boggy said, shaking his large shaggy head.

Sarah had been amused at Jareth's goblin naming skills.

Boggy spent a great amount of time in the bog, therefore always carried with him the pungent odor of the disgusting place. It wasn't that strong, but it was always there. Sarah had gotten used to it, but tried to never get too close.

"You don't? What do you want?" She answered, surprised.

"We wants to invite you to the King's party at the castle! We is havin' cake and presents before he comes here."

She gave them a smile, touched. They had accepted her readily as the companion of their leader. She was quite fond of them, even if they weren't very bright and rather hygiene impaired. "Well I don't know I still have few things to do, boys."

The kettle on the stove whistled, so she moved past them and poured herself a cup of tea before turning back. "Are you sure you don't want your cookies?

"I wants the fluffy sugar pillows." Cretin said, looking up at Sarah pleadingly. "Pleeease?"

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "I suppose. I think have some in the pantry. Be right back."

She sat down her cup and went around the corner the small closet she used as a pantry an storage space.

"Quick!" Cretin whispered, "Put it in Lady's tea!"

"But...we can't..." Birdbrain stammered.

"I'll do it!" Numbskull said. He jumped up on the counter and pour a few drops of potion in her tea and was back in his spot as Sarah rounded the corner.

"Okay I found a bag but they are kind of old." She handed it to the nearest Goblin, Boggy. Well for a distance, it was more like she dropped it into his outstretched hands.

She leaned against the counter and picked up her cup again, sipping at the warm beverage. She thought the goblins would be stuffing their faces full of marshmallows but they just stood there staring expectantly at her.

"Okay, What?" She said sternly, putting her cup down. "Guys I would like to go, but I really can't. I still have to frost the..."

She found herself getting lightheaded and swooned, slowly sliding down the side of the cabinet. "What..what have you done?"

"We taking you back to the castle lady. We need you for Kingy's surprise.!"

The last thing she saw was half a dozen goblins gathering around her, as her vision faded away and she loss consciousness completely.  
********************************************************************************************

Jareth's birthday was not going well. Not at all.

When he had arrived in his throne room, prepared to accept all tributes, no matter how appalling some of them may been considering his subjects, he was in if not a good mood, at the very least resigned to his fate and willing to be pleasant.

Almost 3 hours in, his mood turned decidedly foul. With the 2 hour plus Goblin opera depicting the many triumphs of The Goblin King, featuring an all chicken chorus, his head was pounding and he was praying for a grievous injury to knock him unconscious until his date with his dear beloved, who was planning a special and very private evening for him.

_Knowing Sarah's creativity, it would be a glorious night indeed._

This thought alone made his frown grow into a salacious grin.

Finally the caterwauling stopped, to which Jareth gave a thankful sigh of relief. "My subjects, I thank you. Now if you don't mind I have an appointment with my dear Lady Sarah to get ready for. Once I am bathed and dressed I will go. Behave yourselves." He bowed gracefully and disappeared.  
*******************************************************************************************

Sarah awoke slowly. She opened her eyes to find herself in a dark space.

"What in the..." She felt around and discovered she was in a box of some sort. A round box.

She began to panic. "Let me out!" She pounded on the box. "Hey! What the hell is going on! Hello?! Come on!"

She heard whispering outside. "Who's there?" It sounded like goblins.

"What the fuck? What did you guys do? Hey! I'm going to throttle you! Jareth Is going to kill you!"

After a few moments she leaned back against the side of the box, wondering what the hell was going on. A fear grew that Jareth had planned something, but she tried to dismiss it.

"He wouldn't trap me in a box. Would he?"

Panic started to set in, but she shoved it away. Trying to stay clear headed.  
*****************************************************************************************

Jareth had taken great care in his grooming and dress for his date with Sarah, but to his surprise found she was not at home.

It was odd, because lights were on, food was being kept warm and he could smell the Sarah's perfume, but she wasn't there. There were marshmallows scattered all over the kitchen floor and a cup of tea spilled on the counter.

He looked all over and was becoming concerned. Something must have caused her to leave in a rush.

He transported himself back to the castle, puzzled.

When Jareth appeared back in the throne room, he conjured a crystal and asked to see Sarah, but all he could see was dark.

"Kingy! We gots a surprise for you!" A goblin rushed in.

"No time now. Sarah is missing. I'm very worried." He was starting to become frightened, honestly.

There was a great noise in the hall, and he watched as the goblins pushed a giant lopsided cake into the room.

He stared at the unholy thing. "Whatever is this thing?"

"Surprise Kingy! Watch!"

A goblin pulled a string and the top of the cake exploded up and out, showering all with cake and frosting.

Jareth jumped back to avoid the mess. "You idiots." He mumbled as he watched.

As he picked frosting out of his hair, the cake began to move, as something on the inside was working its way out.

Jareth watched as one hand then another reached over the top and whoever pulled themselves out, coughing and cursing.

"What the actual hell is this?!" Came a voice.

A familiar voice.

"Sarah?"

Her head popped up out of the thing.

"Jareth?! Was this your idea?" She slipped back down. "Help me!"

He rushed over and ripped the apart with his gloved hands, trying to get to her. He was able to get a firm grip on her arms and haul her out of the center of the cake, bringing her against himself and lifting her over. He sat her on her feet, but she was so covered in cake and frosting she immediately began to slide she he swept her up and with a wave of his hand got most of the cake to fly off of her and onto the watching goblins.

"No love, I had no idea they were...WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?!" He screamed at the goblins as it dawned on him what they had done.

Cretin stepped forward and gulped. "We wanted to surprise you kingy, so we made a cake. You loves cake, and you love the lady, so we puts 'em together."

He clutched Sarah to his chest. "You...you..YOU FOOLS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

The group of goblins started backing away, but Cretin kept talking, hoping his explanation would save him from his fate. "We didn't hurts the lady. We puts the sleepy potion in her tea, and when she sleeps, we puts her in the cake."

Unfortunately this only made their king angrier. "You drugged, kidnapped and proceeded to stuff my intended future queen in a cake. IS that what you are saying?!" He growled at them, baring his teeth.

"Jareth...they didn't mean any harm..I mean..wait..did you say.." Sarah clung to him because he was holding her in such a way her feet didn't touch the ground. They angrier he got, the tighter he held on. Even she began to feel sorry for them.

"Hush love. I will take care of this." He told her.

He turned and took Sarah to his throne, sitting her on it gently. "Stay here."

When he stomped down the stairs towards the goblins, they hung on to each other and began backing up. He stalked closer and closer.

"Kingy..we is sorry...it was..." Bogbait began.

"SHUT UP! Do you know the punishment for kidnapping?! DO YOU!" He stood over them, fuming. "You stupid, careless idiots! You cannot go giving humans underground potions willy nilly! You could have done irreparable damage to Sarah! OR worse!"

They said nothing.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose and paced. "I am so sorry for this Sarah. I try to control them better. I swear to you..."

He swept his hand over the entire group, and they were gone. "I couldn't look at them any longer." He said as he faced Sarah.

"I will return you home. I understand if you do not want anything to do with me or my horde of revolting subjects." His eyes became sad. "The disgusting fools ruin everything."

Sarah stood up and because her legs were a little wobbly began to fall forward, Jareth was there to catch her. She looked up at him and cupped his cheek. "No. No that isn't what I want."

"How can you say that? They did a terrible thing!" He replied and he sat her upright on the steps and sat down next to her.

She leaned against him. "Yes they did. But They are like toddlers. You kind of get mad, then clean up the mess and get on with things because they really don't know any better."

She kissed his cheek, and when he turned kissed his lips. "Just let me get my bearings. Happy Birthday, by the way." She smiled up at him.

"Yes indeed. Always a happy birthday here. Another year of infuriating subjects and insufferable boredom waiting for a human to get angry enough with a child to wish them away and mean it." He huffed.

"Hey." Sarah poked him indignantly.

"Not you love. You were a joy," He grinned at her.

Sarah snorted out a laugh. "Oh yeah. Listen I know what I was like at 15. I'm surprised to didn't leave me in the oubliette. I have to admit, I did mean it. Just for a second, I regretted it 10 seconds later, but I did."

"I know." He put his other arm around her. " I know you did mean it because I got the call, but I also know you regretted it almost immediately."

He had already confessed everything to her. Seeing her in the park, intrigued about her imagination and leaving her the book, watching her act it out for weeks until she called upon him.

She had forgiven him immediately to his eternal surprise. How could she be mad at him? She had said. After the fact she realized he had given her a great gift. The grand adventure she had always wanted, the realization how selfish and silly she was being about her stepmother and brother. He made her become a better person, she confessed.

She was also grateful that she had met him. When he had returned to her life, she knew he was the one for her.

"By The way.." She continued. "Didn't you say I was the one who you wanted for your Queen?" her smile grew.

"Oh..." It dawned on him he did say that. It was not the way he wanted this to go. Not at all. He wanted to make a beautiful romantic evening with all the amenities for her, planned on getting down on one knee, doing it properly, as one should propose to one's beloved. "Well, yes, but..I don't know.."

The light in her eyes dimmed a little. "Ah okay, I understand, you were upset and blurted out something."

He moved to crouch in front of her. "Not at all! No Of course I do! Make you my queen I meant. I just..I want it to be special and something you would remember forever! Not this disaster."

"Well I think you got what you wanted, just not in the way you planned." She answered giggling, the light returning.

He kissed her hands and chuckled. "Yes I suppose I did."

"Close your eyes." Jareth instructed her. After they were closed he whispered a few words and they appeared in his private chambers sitting in front of a crackling fire, a bottle of his best wine chilled, and a plate of fruit, cheese and bread to the side.

She opened them and looked around. "Much better."

He got them settled on a thick fur rug, him leaning on a pile of pillows, Sarah sitting between his legs lying against him. He poured the wine and fed Sarah and himself bits of food as they stared into the fire. "Did I tell you you look gorgeous? This bit of clothing is fetching." He remarked about her burgundy silk robe.

"Even with bits of cake on it?" She answered, chewing a grape.

Jareth smiled. "You could wear a filthy burlap sack and be beautiful, so a little cake does nothing to halt the effect. May I ask what you have on underneath?"

Sarah's look became flirty. "Oh that. Here hang on." She stood above him, untied the robe and slid it off. The tiny silk teddy left little to the imagination, and she saw the fire in his eyes ignite." Happy Birthday." She told him as she kneeled in front of him.

"Ohhh Sarah. I do love how you wrapped my gift, but I think I prefer it unwrapped."

He ran his hands up her legs as he moved closer. "What about the dinner you made for me?" He looked up as he lay his chin against her abdomen. The silk soft against his skin.

"Well it not so much made as bought." She confessed. W _ho knew The Goblin King liked KFC?_ "So it will keep. We can eat dinner for breakfast. Or a midnight snack if we are hungry later."

"Does this mean I get dessert first?" He asked as he kissed her flat belly through the soft fabric.

"Mmm..have at it." Sarah replied as she watched him, her body making known it's desire for him.

He reached up and slid the straps of the teddy down slowly, watching her face as he touched her. She shrugged off the top a part of the teddy as he began to pull it carefully, so as to not rip the sheer fabric.

His eyes lit up as her breasts were revealed. He halted both their movements and kissed upward to take one rosy nipple into his mouth and suck it eagerly.

Sarah's breath caught as the sensation his mouth was causing made her tingle, sending waves of pleasure through her. One thing she knew from experience, Jareth had an incredibly talented mouth.

He moved from one peak to the other happily. As he continued he was having to bear more of her weight against him because her legs were weakening under her, so he paused and urged her down to the rug and lay her down on the thick fur throw. He could not stop looking at her.

Sarah loved how he watched her like he was a starving man and she was a scrumptious feast. His breathing became heavier and he licked his tongue over his lips and teeth as if to devour her.

"What do you want. Jareth? It is it YOUR birthday." She asked of him. Her voice had deepened as her excitement rose.

He practically ripped his tunic off then lay over her. He held her face with one hand as he kissed her, his other hand wandering over her body, grasping a breast, squeezing a hip, going between her legs and rubbing her center through the damp fabric.

He answered her question between kisses. "Sarah..I want...ALL I want is right here. I want to be with you, next to you, IN you."

She let him kiss her another moment then push him off and sat up. "Nothing special?" She inquired of him. She played with the waistband on his leggings and smiled.

"There is nothing more special than being with you. What else would I want?"

"Well, I got something done. Close your eyes." She told him.

Sarah had bought a teddy that had a thong back for a reason, well two reasons really. One because it was sexy and showed off her behind, as she discovered her beloved king was definitely an ass man, and two she had, on a whim, gotten a distinctive tattoo of which she designed herself. The artist had thought the mysterious design was odd, but he had seen much weirder many times.

She piled a couple of pillows and leaned over them, making sure her rear end was angled perfectly. "Open your eyes, Jareth."

He did and his jaw dropped. "What did you do?" He moved closer to get a good look.

Displayed clearly on her lovely pale flesh was a barn owl in flight, wings spread wide, and around it's neck his distinctive amulet. The owl was clutching within it's talons a crystal. Within the crystal was a "J" in loopy cursive writing she had traced from one of his letters. His handwriting.

She had branded herself as his.

"You don't like it?" She asked.

He touched it delicately. tracing the edges. "No...I mean yes...but why? Does it come off?"

"No. It's permanently embedded in my skin. Like you are in my heart." She answered. "I just wanted to show you, that for me this is a permanent thing. I know sometimes you get insecure I'm going to move on and...well...I did it."

"Oh Sarah..." He sighed. "I don't know even what to say. It's beautiful work surely, did it hurt?"

"God yes." She laughed. "But it was worth it. I mean I hope it was. Please tell me the truth."

Jareth said nothing, and a second later she felt his lips against the tender skin. It was healing but still hurt a little if she sat a certain way. She felt an icy sensation over the area. The little bit of sting went away. "You shouldn't hurt yourself for me. I am honored you would do such a thing. It's a work of art, made all the more because it's displayed on the loveliest work of art to ever exist!"

"My ass?" She turned and grinned.

"That too" He chuckled. "Come here."

She turned and leaned into his arms. "You don't mind then? I wasn't sure."

"I love it, and I love you. Happy Birthday to me." He kissed her deeply to show her his appreciation.

He was blown away at what she had done.

She moved away and leaned back against the pillows as he stripped off his boots and leggings, watching in frank approval as his naked form came into view. He was semi hard already.

"Someone's excited." She observed. She took him in her hand and gave him a gentle squeeze and let her hand drop. He groaned.

He stretched out next to her. "Yes, someone is. Or rather, a couple of someones." His fingers began wandering, touching her here and there.

Jareth began kissing her neck, chest and shoulders as she tipped her head back.

"Jareth...Jareth...I wanted to ask you something." The words he had said to the goblins was still echoing through her brain. That he wanted her to be his queen someday.

"What is it love?" He murmured as he explored.

She stopped him again and made sure he looked into her eyes. His brows rose in curiosity. "Well?"

Her smile grew. "Will you marry me? Will you be my King?" She asked in a rush of words before she thought about further and hesitated.

Once again he gaped at her. He didn't breathe, didn't move. After a moment she wondered if she had triggered some weird freezing spell and she heard a soft gurgling sound. He blinked, stared and blinked again.

"Jareth?" She shook him a little. "Jareth breathe."

He snapped out of it and did just that, a deep loud breath in. "You want to...marry me?"

"Well yeah. Isn't that where we are going here?" She replied.

He moved and leaned against the pillows next to her. "I had hoped, but I wasn't certain. I assumed it would take years to convince you. The goblins...they are hard to take, I know."

"They aren't so bad. I teach preschoolers remember? Believe me they aren't that different. Well, the drugging me and stuffing me into your birthday cake thing was new, but other than that...I think I can deal with anything they throw at me." She said as she laughed. "It's not...you don't mind me be the one to ask? It's not traditional I know."

Suddenly he was straddling her. "Nothing about us is traditional, and I don't care at all. I adore you because you speak your mind, say what you feel. Don't ever stop doing that."

He began kissing her again, unable to resist the temptation that was his Sarah.

"Jareth," Sarah whispered as he moved downward. "You never answered me."

He paused and looked into her eyes. "Was there ever any doubt? I will be your King, and you will be my Queen, and nothing will keep us apart." He was tearing up, but kept them at bay.

She knew what he was feeling, because she was feeling it too. All the years he had spent in this castle. Most of his people far away while he straddled the two realms to do a very lonely job, with only a small staff, and the goblins and creatures of the Labyrinth for company. He had longed for a true companion, a queen to help bear the burden, and thought he would never find anyone who truly wanted to be at his side.

He knew he was far from perfect and anyone who wanted to be his partner would have to be up to the task.

His subjects loved Sarah almost as much as he did. constantly visiting her, talking about her, and yes, even their rampant sock stealing was their strange form of affection.

Now he had Sarah. She loved his kingdom, his subjects, and most importantly, him.

"Penny for your thoughts." She urged.

He shook himself out of his racing brain and turned his attention back to her. "I'm am the luckiest king ever to exist."

She brushed his hair out of his face. "Yes, you are." She smiled her cheeky smile.

They wrapped their limbs around each other and played around on the rug, laughing and poking fun at themselves for being so silly, but they were too happy to stop.

Eventually the atmosphere changed into a different sort of celebration.

Sarah rolled her king under her and tasked herself with kissing down his lean body and taking his length in her hands, moving slowly up and down, bringing him to full hardness as he moaned under her ministrations. She took him in her mouth and sucked softly, licking around the head where he was most sensitive. His long fingers threaded through her hair and he lay back, closing his eyes and relaxing into the pleasure she was granting him.

"This may be my favorite present of all." He told her. His eyes cracked open and he looked down, watching her work his cock. She was so damn good at it. She knew exactly what he liked.

Sarah stopped and grinned up at him. "I bet it is." She stuck her tongue out and licked him with just the tip as she watched his face, making him sigh and wiggle his hips.

As she moved, her breasts swayed gently, and it caught his attention. He reached down and gave them a loving squeeze, pinching her nipples between his fingers they way she liked. She kept it up for a few more minutes, but he didn't want to climax as of yet, so he urged her up and kissed her, while pushing her teddy over her hips.

"You're wearing too many clothes." He said against her mouth.

In an expression learned from Jareth, her eyebrows rose. "Half a teddy is too much?"

"Far too much for what I have planned, Sarah mine." He answered as he worked to get the garment off her body.

Getting frustrated he flipped her over and laid her on her back, then was able to get the piece of lace and silk off much easier.

"I want my dessert now." He growled. He spread her legs and both hands slid up until they were laying on her inner thighs. There he found the treat he had been craving.

He spread her open with his fingers and located her clit, tweaking it. Sarah gasped. "There it is." He smiled at her as he leaned down and sucked it in between his lips, flicking it with his tongue.

"Oh damn Jareth..fuck." She sighed as he teased her clit to erectness. Her body shook with the tremors and tingling he was causing. "Yes...right there..." She felt her juices beginning to flow. He lapped them up greedily.

Jareth raised his head an smacked his lips. "You are the sweetest dessert I could possibly ever taste. Look how wet you are for me."

She watched his tongue travel over his damp lips and his sharp teeth again, as his eyes gleamed at her. He looked completely predatory, and it sent even more shivers through her.

He bent down and continued, sliding two fingers into her, seeking and finding the place within her he knew would drive her over the edge. he rubbed it firmly then pressed.

Sarah came immediately, moaning loud and grabbing onto his shoulders. She pushed her center into his face. Her back arched and she cried his name.

Jareth moved up to capture her cries with his lips, kissing her as he kept his fingers firmly inside and moving. "That's it, my love, come for me." He put his thumb on her clit and keep up the stimulation, wanting to wring another orgasm from her as he watched her mouth open and close, her full red lips tempting him.

Her gasps of pleasure and responsiveness to him made his cock throb in time with his pounding heart.

After a second, smaller release, he removed his hand and let her relax. Her eyes half open and bit glazed over.

"Happy Birthday to me." He joked. He ran his hands over her flushed body, kissing her neck. He used a bit of magic to soothe her overheated flesh.

"Heh. Yeah. Happy Birthday to me too." She answered. She looked down at his bobbing erection, red, engorged and leaking pre-come. "Looks like you need some relief." She pointed out. She wrapped her fingers around him and moved them up and down. His eyes rolled back.

"If you continue, I can't guarantee my ability to delay from making a terrible mess." He said. He removed her hand and rolled her to her side, laying behind her.

Sarah let herself relax against him. She knew what he was planning on. He lay one her legs over his own and slid one of his legs between. Finding the perfect angle, he wrapped a hand around her thigh. He placed the tip of himself at her opening and slipped inside, fully sheathing himself within. The arm underneath her curved around to support her middle and the other supported her leg as he pumped into her.

"Fucking hell, you are like velvet wrapped around me." He hissed into her ear.

They rocked together, not rushing, enjoying the sensations their lovemaking were giving each other and themselves. Sarah lifted her arm and was able to wrap it over his head, hanging on as he licked and nibbled her neck, shoulder and upper arm, softly moaning and purring, murmuring her name incoherently as passion overtook him.

His hips began to grind harder against hers as he got close. "Oh Gods..." He couldn't hang on anymore when he felt her body began to grasp and squeeze as she too got close.

A moment later his body bowed forward and he cried out. He climaxed and his fingers dug into her thigh, releasing inside of her in long satisfying spurts.

The feeling of Jareth emptying himself in her body drove Sarah to her orgasm, and she pressed her backside towards him as her body clenched around his cock. "Jareth!" His name fell once more from her lips as he once again brought her to her peak.

A while later they were curled together, the firelight dancing over them as they lay there in sleepy afterglow of their lovemaking.

"We never did get any dinner to speak of. Or cake." Sarah said, her cheek pressed against his chest.

He chuckled deeply and she felt the rumble vibrate through his chest. It made her smile.

"Mmm. Maybe later. I am getting old remember. You wore me out. After a nap, perhaps." He caressed her back with the tips of his fingers, causing a pleasing shiver to run through her.

:BANGBANGBANG:

The pounding on the door made both Jareth and Sarah sit up suddenly, startled by the intrusive noise.

"KINGY! LADY! WHAT ABOUT CAKE!" Came the loud warbling voices of the goblins.

"Bog Damn it." Jareth grumbled.

He move so as not to yell in Sarah's ear and took a deep breath. "LISTEN CLOSE YOU CRETINS! EAT THE DAMN CAKE YOURSELVES AND DO NOT DISTURB US FOR THE REST OF THE EVENING OR YOU WILL BE DANGLING HEAD FIRST OVER THE BOG! UNDERSTOOD?!"

A little voice came through the door. "Are you sure Kingy?"

Jareth grabbed a blanket and threw it over Sarah as he got up and marched to the door stark naked as Sarah watched, her eyes huge in surprise.

_He wouldn't...would he?_

He did. He threw the door open, still stark naked. The Goblins began gasping and screeching and covering their eyes. "YES I'M GODS DAMNED SURE! NOW GO AWAY!"

Jareth put his fists on his hips and stood with feet wide, daring any goblin to say anything about his dangling bits on impressive display. 

"We didn't knows you was playing the naked game, Kingy! Is The Lady playing too?" One brave goblin stood his ground as he peeked between his stubby fingers, shaking.

"None of your concern! We will talk about your punishment for kidnapping the Queen to be in the morning. Fortunately for you all, the Lady has put me in an amiable mood. Remember, DO NOT DARKEN THIS DOOR UNTIL WE COME OUT OURSELVES!"

He slammed the doors so loud the stone walls shook and bits of dirt rained down from them.

Sarah couldn't help herself she started laughing, wrapped in the blanket Jareth had thrown over her. "I can't..believe..you...you..naked..door...goblins..." She held her middle as he plopped back down on the rug next to her.

He watched her laugh, and smiled. "Are you sure you want to be Queen of the loony bin that is my kingdom?"

Sarah got closer, opened her blanket and placed it over his shoulders to share. "Yes. One thing is for certain my life with you will never be boring."

He pulled the blanket tighter around them and they huddled together on the pillows, content in each other's arms and company.

"I have to agree with you there, my love. it will certainly never be that." He answered as the got comfortable again.

Sarah sighed in contentment. "Jareth..."

"Yes?" He answered.

"Happy Birthday." Sarah replied, smiling up at him.

"All things considered, I'd say it's the happiest birthday I've ever had." He kissed her forehead as he spoke.

They stayed there most of the night, happy as two monarchs in a blanket.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...I started this thing in December because I wanted to publish it in January for DB/GK birthday time. Didn't quite work out that way through being sick for weeks, plot bunnies, and a million other things distracting me. Ah well.
> 
> Anyway, it might be crap, or not haha. After working on it for 6 months I've lost perspective! All I know is I finished it and here it is :)
> 
> Anyone wondering what the naked game is *without* Sarah's presence? Use your imagination :gigglesnortevilgrin:


End file.
